Faux
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: -Errado- Porque ele não sabia como expressar o que sentia da maneira certa, não queria dizer que ele não a amava. -RidoYuuki - 1ª em português


.:: **Faux** ::.

｡

｡

｡

Porque ele não sabia como expressar o que sentia da maneira certa, não queria dizer que ele não a amava. (RidoYuuki)

｡｡｡

Quando ele a viu, ele sabia que a amava. Talvez por ela ser tão parecida com sua querida irmã, Juuri, ou simplesmente por ela ter algo que Juuri não tinha, um fogo especial que a tornava tão atrativa para ele. Ele queria consumi-la.

E então, ele recuperou seu corpo. Um coração pulsava nele, algo que ele não sentia há anos, um ardor diferente, uma luxúria parecida com a anterior, mas tão estranha para ele. Sem medo, ele a convidou a acompanhar seu rastro, a se encaminhar até ele, e foi o que ela fez.

_Yuuki_.

O nome combinava com a brancura de sua pele, com aqueles olhos castanho-fogo que queimavam com determinação. Ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana, seus cabelos ricocheteavam no ar, os lábios tão carnudos; ela parecia tão quebrável. E, sendo quem ele era, ele queria quebrá-la, para depois concertá-la e fazê-la dele. Ela iria aprender a amá-lo, algo que sua irmã não fez.

Ela teve a audácia de lutar contra ele. A vontade dela de matá-lo era tão hilariante, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bonita. Ela o odiava, e esse ódio era como amor para ele, alguém que nunca foi amado. E ele demonstrou a ela a forma dele de amar. Presa como ela estava, ele lambeu seu pescoço, um ar de sensualidade cobrindo seu corpo, e então perfurou-a, sugando seu sangue. Foi por pouco que ele não cuspiu, as imagens de Kaname preencheram sua mente, seu coração. Teria mais uma vez perdido para outro? Raivoso, abraçou-a, capturando-a em seus braços. Ela seria dele e só dele, e ela aprenderia de uma maneira ou de outra, a amá-lo.

Ele a levou. A aprisionou em seu castelo, sendo, pela primeira vez, meticuloso para não deixar rastros. Dessa vez ele não falharia, seria amado, conheceria o amor.

Ele a preservou amarrada, não podia confiar nela ainda. Os toques dele eram gentis na pele dela, mas mesmo assim ela o negava. E, quando a frustração aumentava, ele se tornava agressivo, forçava ela a beijá-lo, forçava ela a amá-lo. E, depois de 2 meses, ela aprendeu que o que ele fazia era amá-la. Amá-la a tal ponto que, para ele, ela apenas precisava aceitá-lo, sem pedir que ela o amasse também. Ele era um homem solitário em busca de compaixão, carinho, compreensão; e foi o que ela o deu.

Ah, como ela o amou. Nem mesmo Kaname, muito menos Zero, haviam recebido o amor que ele recebia; e ele, sendo um bom amante, a amava mais que tudo. Seus toques, seus abraços, seus carinhos, todos deixavam claro como ele a amava. Nos beijos dele, ela encontrava um novo mundo, em seus toques, luxúria, nas suas palavras, compreensão. Ele era um homem, ela uma mulher; nada mais importava para eles. Ele a alimentava, e se alimentava dela. O ciclo do sangue, tão viciante, havia se tornado um prazer, e não mais um tormento para a jovem.

E, quando finalmente Kaname e Zero os encontraram, eles não compreenderam sua felicidade. Para Yuuki, eles haviam se tornado os monstros, não mais aquele homem tão solitário que havia a amado e ensinado a ela o caminho para a compreensão. Mas, eles não paravam. Quando adentraram a casa, ambos guiados pelo ódio e pela vingança, mal olharam para a jovem que foi protegido pelo amante. Rido apenas olhou para os olhos dela e sorriu mais uma vez, antes de tomar o destino que fora decidido desde o começo para ele.

E, enquanto ele virava pó, ela apenas observava seus restos, sabendo que nunca encontraria ninguém para amar tanto quanto o amou. Quando Kaname e Zero a levaram embora daquele lugar em que ela aprendera a chamar de _lar_, um lugar de felicidade e carinho, ela não conseguiu encontrar as lágrimas para chorar, apenas sentia um vazio e uma tristeza infinita. Perguntaram se Rido havia feito algum mal a ela, chamaram-no de monstro, de doente, e ela apenas os encarou friamente.

-Mesmo ele não sabendo como expressar seu amor, ainda assim ele amava. -ela disse, caminhando para longe deles.

Porque, aqueles que nunca amaram realmente, aqueles que nunca amaram tão profundamente que o coração dói e que a sensação de viver sem seu amor é como viver em um inferno; essas pessoas não podem compreender quem Rido era.

Ele era alguém que amava intensamente, nunca pedindo nada a não ser compreensão. Alguém que não sabia como expressar todo seu amor corretamente. Alguém que a amara, e ela amara em retorno. Rido era seu amante. Aquele com o amor errado.

∽ **O**_wari_ ∽

॰॰॰॰

**N/A:**

Primeira RidoYuuki do Brasil! :D (em português ao menos)

Como eu gosto dos sentimentos do Rido *-*

Ele é tããão incompreendido no anime e mangá!

Porque ele tem que ser o vilão? Ele só é mau pq nunca foi amado (A Yuuri amou o Kaname e não a ele)

Bem, espero que gostem da fic :)

Pode parecer meio bobinha, mas fiz de coração!

Mandem **REVIEWS**! :D

Beijos,

**S.K.**


End file.
